Seven Minutes in Heck
'Seven Minutes in Heck '''is a fanon episode of HTF. Roles Starring * Lustly Featuring * Kendall * Stacy * Celeste * Disco Bear Appearances * Lumpy Plot Lustly plans a party in her house, anticipating that a potential boyfriend will show up. She hears a knock and excitedly answers the door, but her smile quickly drops when she realizes it is only Stacy. She helps herself in just as another guest arrives. Lustly is disappointed once again when it turns out to be Kendall. Celeste soon arrives and Lustly is dissatisfied that none of her guests are boys. Kendall, Stacy, and Celeste play a game of spin the bottle, which Lustly reluctantly joins in. Disco Bear peeks though the window and thinks of inviting himself into the party to hit on the guests. He knocks on the door, but Lustly refuses to answer, thinking it is another girl. So Stacy goes to get it. Seeing Disco Bear, Stacy prepares to shut the door on him, but Lustly shoves her aside and welcomes him inside. Joining the circle, Disco Bear spins the bottle in hopes of kissing one of the four other guests. Lustly hopes she will be the lucky candidate. However, the bottle ends up facing Kendall, who must choose a partner. Kendall picks Lustly, to the latter's dismay, and drags her into a room to paint her nails. The door closes and a scream is suddenly heard. Lustly walks back to the group, but Kendall is nowhere to be seen. Lustly spins the bottle and blows at it to ensure her chances at success. The bottle points at Disco Bear and he must kiss one of the girls. He has a hard time making up his mind. Lustly switches off the lights, and the sound of glass shattering is heard before they are turned back on. Stacy has had her head smashed by the bottle, half of which is impaled to Celeste's left eye as she runs outside. Lustly brings Disco Bear into the closet, where she detains him by holding the other half of the bottle at his throat. She smears lip gloss all over her mouth and prepares for a big French kiss. Disco Bear is now reluctant about his decision. Meanwhile, Celeste sees an incoming police car through the bottle in her eye. Out of it steps Lumpy as he prepares for an arrest. Inches away from a kiss, Lustly is interrupted when Lumpy bursts through the closet door. He mistakenly cuffs Disco Bear's hand and drags him off, causing the glass bottle to decapitate him. Lustly decides to kiss the severed head. Lumpy opens a door and witnesses Kendall's corpse. Thinking he's caught a murderer, Lumpy fires his taser gun at Disco Bear's head, electrocuting Lustly as she kisses it. After tossing Disco Bear and Lustly's corpses into his police car, Lumpy feels thirsty. He yanks the broken bottle from Celeste's eye and drinks the blood in it. Deaths # Kendall is strangled, judging by the pale complexion on her face. # Stacy is smashed with the glass bottle. # Disco Bear is decapitated. # Lustly is electrocuted. Trivia * The title is a reference to "seven minutes in heaven", a party game in which two participants spend at least 7 minutes in a closet. * Celeste's injury is similar to Handy's injury from ''Spare Me. * Due to censorship, the title was changed to include to word "heck". * This is one of the few episodes where female characters outnumber the males. Category:Season 66 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes